The First Kiss
by Youko Kurana
Summary: the title says it all. this is a fic about Kagome and Inuyasha's very first kiss. the chapters will be a little short but please bear with my i have most of the story written already. please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

THIS IS MY FIRST INUYASHA FIC PLEASE DON"T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE LENGTH OF THE CHAPTERS THIS STORY WILL BE VERY SHORT L+UNLESS I GET SOME RELLY GOOD REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 1  
  
The First Kiss Chapter 1  
  
Kagome stared at the sky. It was a warm summer night in Feudal Japan. The New Moon caused the stars to shine brightly, casting an eerie glow over the land. Inuyasha had gone off for the night because of his transformation. A cool breeze came from the north. The night was so perfect. Everything was still, not even the lake in the valley behind her moved. It was so calming that Kagome lay down, closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts.  
  
The quiet that surrounded her was broken by the sound of moving water. Startled by the sudden sound in the vast quiet she opened her eyes and sat up. Everything was quiet. Kagome thought that she had imagined the sound. Just before she could lie down again there was another sound. The sound was that of someone, or something, breaking the surface of the water. Though she wasn't a peeping tom she was curious. She kept close to the ground as she crept toward the lake.  
  
She could soon see the lake. There was a person swimming in the middle. As hard as she tried she couldn't make out who the person was. She moved closer to the lake, staying as close to the ground and trees as possible. Finally she reached a bush about 20ft from the edge of the lake. The person had gone underwater. Kagome sat behind the bush looking out over the lake. After about two minutes the person hadn't surfaced. Kagome thought about going to see if the person was okay. Most people would drown if they spent two minutes under water with out air.  
  
Suddenly something touched Kagome's shoulder. Quickly she turned around and found herself staring in to a very familiar pair of eyes.  
  
OK THAT WAS CHAPTER 1. I WANT TO TELL THOSE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER THAT MOST OF THE FIC IS COMPLETE ALREADY. I MIGHT ADD MORE DEPENDING ON THE POSITIVE FEED BACK I GET FROM THE REVIEWERS. OH YEA I KNOW THAT I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFHANDER BUT THAT'S HOW I INTENED IT T BE. OK WELL I HOPED YOU LIKED IT SO FAR AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

WOW I never knew that the cliffhanger would cause such a riot.  
  
OH well here is chapter Two  
  
Unless I can think of something more to add than Chapter 3 will be the last  
one.  
  
On with the story  
  
***  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome!! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked with slight annoyance in his eyes.  
  
"I- I was laying down in the grass over there." She pointed to the hill where she was laying. "It was so quite, but I heard a splash and I decided to investigate."  
  
Kagome couldn't look away from his eyes. That happened to be a good thing too, because if she looked anywhere else she would find that all Inuyasha had on was a towel.  
  
His eyes softened "Why were you out here alone?" he asked kneeling down next to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and put her head on his hand. "Well, Sango and Miroku were fighting and I really didn't want to hang around Shippo and Kaede so I came out here." She said before she opened her eyes and asked, "Why are you here?"  
  
" I decided to go for a swim." He said.  
  
" That was you in the water?!?" Kagome asked in shock.  
  
" Yeah, is there something wrong with it?"  
  
" No." she said turning red because she just noticed that Inuyasha was wearing a towel.  
  
Inuyasha then remembered that he was only wearing a towel. He took his hand off her shoulder before saying, "I'll be right back."  
  
Kagome merely nodded, to shocked and embarrassed to talk. Inuyasha walked off to get changed. Kagome sat there feeling really stupid. Inuyasha returned wearing his regular outfit, but with out the red shirt. As Inuyasha sat down Kagome stood up and walked toward the lake.  
  
"Kagome? Are you Okay?"  
  
"I'm fine" she lied.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome. "I'm not mad at you. You know that right?" he asked  
  
"I know. It's just that. I didn't expect to see you and I'm a little embarrassed about how I acted." She said referring to the fact that she came down to the lake in the first place.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders, lightly, and turned her around so that she faced him. She looked at the ground. Inuyasha put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that he could look into her eyes. As hard as she tried Kagome couldn't help but to look into his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Ok you tell me if you think that was a cliffhanger.  
  
I doubt it but oh well.  
  
Chapter 3 will most likely be the last chapter  
  
(O.O dodges rotten fruit)  
  
Please Review and Happy Thanksgiving for those of you who are reading it  
today.  
  
Inuyashazqurl 


End file.
